


Sure as the Suns

by vinrebelle



Series: [PODFIC] Oh Rise With Me Forever [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slavery, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinrebelle/pseuds/vinrebelle
Summary: Her son came to her from the sand and the stars, a gift she was never promised she could keep. But sometimes she swears they are joined across the aching stretches of the desert, joined closer than when he sat heavy on her hip with his fingers caught in her hair.Podfic of the fic by Brooke yet_intrepid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sure as the Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017209) by [yet_intrepid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_intrepid/pseuds/yet_intrepid). 



> Length: 3:03

[MP3 download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c5obgjmu7w0qzpg/Sure_as_the_Suns.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to embed a streaming player into the fic page but I cannot for the fuckin life of me get any of them to work for me. Hit me up if you have code for one that works, or know what I'm doing wrong. Also I'm new to podficcing so feel free to leave constructive criticism on reading, sound quality, etc!
> 
> Find me yelling about Star Wars and other stuff [on tumblr](http://www.youngscrappyandhot.tumblr.com).


End file.
